


Only Organic

by caskink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is grumpy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, dean is a health nut, happy birthday sude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskink/pseuds/caskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is grumpy after work. Dean tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Organic

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. written for sude @westcoastcas as a birthday present when i was really tired. any mistakes are my own.

"Home, sweet Home", Castiel mumbled as he collapsed on the grubby couch, gangly legs draped across one arm and head flopping off the other. With a yawn and a stretch, he found a comfortable spot to curl into and closed his eyes, about to pass out from exhaustion.

  


"Dude! We're out of milk," Dean called from the kitchen. "Can we, like, go get some more?" He slammed the heavy fridge door shut and poked his head around the corner.

  


"There's milk in there, Dean. Leave me alone."

  


"Not the organic stuff. I'm eating only organic now, remember?"

  


"Fuck your organic milk. I'm tired," Castiel grumbled. "This week it's all organic, next it'll be vegan. What after that? 'Dude, I'm only eating people from now on. Cannibalism is the way to go!'" he mocked.

  


"First of all, eating people wouldn't be organic. Do you have any idea how many toxins are in your body?" Cas rolled his eyes. "And second, what's with the attitude? You're never this grumpy after work." Dean came over, sitting on the arm next to Castiel's leg and patted his knee.

  


"I'm not in the mood," Castiel said, shifting his leg to move Dean's hand.

  


"Oh, so that's how we're gonna be? I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no choice." In one quick move, Dean had turned over and was tickling Castiel's ribcage. He couldn't help but laugh as his younger friend made him squirm around, trying to avoid his fingers.

  


"Stop, dude!" Castiel stuttered, breathless and giggling. "I'm gonna piss myself, st-stop it." Dean retreated and held himself above Castiel.

  


"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Dean pleaded, pulling his best we-are-buds-so-tell-me-now-or-I-swear-I'll-keep-tickling-you look.

  


"Fine!" Castiel said. "But make me some coffee first." Dean smiled and hopped off the chair, running to the coffee cabinet.

  


"Alright, we've got 'Caribbean Island Dark Roast', 'Cacao Infused Italian Style'..." he trailed off.

  


"Whatever you want, dude." Castiel dragged himself from the chair and plopped down on a stool at the counter

Dean pulled out something labeled 'Bohemian Black Beauty' and scooped the grounds into a filter.

  


"That sounds like a stripper name," Castiel deadpanned. Dean snorted and threw his hand up to cover his mouth, nearly flinging ground coffee over his shoulder.

  


"Dude, you're funny."

  


"I'm tired. Make the coffee." Dean huffed and switched on the machine before taking a seat next to Castiel at the counter.

  


"I got fired," Castiel said blandly. "I was thinking about quitting, but I guess they made the choice for me."

  


"Oh, Cas," Dean said, his voice quiet and soothing. He pulled Castiel's head down onto his shoulder and gave him a one-armed hug.

  


"You know what?" Castiel said, lifting his head. "Fuck being upset about it. I don't want to mope around the apartment all night."

  


"What do you wanna do?"

  


"Let's drink."

  


  


  


Two hours and $30 later, they were back at home watching reality television ("Project Runway is quality television!") and drinking some fancy organic beer ("Dean, I'm only drinking this because it doesn't taste like shit.") on the couch.

Dean had gradually made his way on to Castiel's lap and was now slowly falling asleep, head resting on his thigh.

  


"I always forget you're a sleepy drunk," Castiel said, taking another sip from his bottle. The weird flowery taste it had wasn't the best, but the more he drank the better it tasted.

  


"And you're a boring one," Dean muttered. Castiel laid his free hand on Dean's head, gently lacing his fingers through his scruffy, overgrown hair.

  


"You need a haircut," he said, pushing the hair covering Dean's forehead back.

  


"Yeah," Dean whispered, pulling Castiel's hand down and holding it against his chest.

  


Cas held his hand still for a moment. "You're warm," he said, "Come closer." Dean scooted up on the couch, laying his back against Castiel's chest.

  


"Dude, this is, like, kinda gay," Dean said and leaned his cheek against Cas'. Without thinking twice, Cas kissed Dean's cheek. Just a quick peck.

  


Dean turned over to face Castiel and looked him in the eye. "Be straight with me, dude. Best friends can kiss each other, no strings attached, right?" he asked, his voice low.

  


"Why do you ask?" Cas asked, unsure.

  


"'Cause I wanna kiss you really bad right now," Dean rushed out.

  


Castiel shrugged. He was pretty sure it was just the damn organic beer talking when he said, "Why not?" and gently took Dean's head in his hands and kissed him, tender and sweet. When Dean pulled away, his lips felt tingly and left him wanting more.

  


"Cas, I really like you," Dean said, smiling.

  


"I like you too, dude."

  


  


  


"Not to ruin the mood," Dean whispered, "but we forgot about the coffee."

  



End file.
